coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Coheed Kilgannon
Coheed Kilgannon is the husband of Cambria Kilgannon and the father of Claudio, Josephine, Matthew and Maria. He, along with Cambria and Jesse, were the three members of the K.B.I., created by Dr. Hohenberger before their memories were erased. Background Year of the Black Rainbow Coheed was created by Dr. Hohenberger as "the Beast", and was given great physical strength and could extend blades from his left arm, and his right arm could transform into a pulser cannon. Hohenberger implanted the Monstar Virus into his body to ensure that Wilhelm Ryan could not seize it. The K.B.I leads a resistance against Ryan's regime both before and after Hohenberger's death, briefly being captured by Ryan alongside Cambria before being reactivated by Inferno. They destroy House Atlantic and seemingly Wilhelm Ryan before being deactivated once again, this time by Inferno, who seeks to grant them a normal life until their 'daughter' Josephine can cure Monstar. Otherwise Cambria's program, the White Ruineer, will be forced to end him. Born on Sector 11, Planet Three - Helvar. As a young man, Coheed Kilgannon had a passion for the sciences, winning him countless awards and a place among the Academy's elite. In his 18th year, his father contracted Melvus, a terminal disease of the upper respiratory system, leaving him on life support. Coheed left the Academy to work and support his struggling mother until the death of his father. Coheed did not mourn well, taking up drugs and alcohol as a means to subdue his hurt. He would later overdose into an 8-month long coma and awaken to find his mother's life had been taken in a transport accident. - (Note: Memory Implants - Stock B187, J366 & Y416; file coded 'human.') The Second Stage Turbine Blade As life goes by for the now "average" Kilgannon family, Coheed starts having nightmares of doctors putting blades in his arm. After work one day, Coheed is approached by Mayo Deftintwolf, who tells him of his past life in the KBI as the Beast. Coheed is told of the Monstar virus, which he carries, that has the capacity to shut down an entire Star of Sirius. He is led to believe that he has passed a mutated strain onto his children, called the Sinstar, that cannot be controlled and must be stopped. Mayo leaves Coheed with instructions and tools to perform the task of controlling the Sinstar, and Coheed regretfully goes home to the twins, Matthew and Maria, with this new task. In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3 After his death, he follows his son, Claudio Kilgannon on his quest. Sometimes, he'd give him some advice, but often they would just argue. The first time this happened he tells Claudio that they were tricked by Mayo into murdering Matthew, Maria, and Josephine. Claudio points out that doesn't change the fact that he destroyed their family and demands to be left alone. Coheed follows Claudio across Godder Damm, interrupting numerous times including when Claudio playing a card game at the Faint of Hearts, cheating to win money. Coheed says he wouldn't have an issue with this if he was actually trying to confront Wilhelm Ryan. He states that without purpose, he will only come to grief, which he does when Al the Killer sees through his ploy and crushes him. Later on Claudio is once again drunk following a celebration marking the capture of Wilhelm Ryan, but Coheed rebuttals him by saying the war is not over against the Supreme Tri-Mage. Claudio says that Coheed may just be saying that because he has no reason to haunt him anymore, but Coheed assures him he's not going down so easily. Coheed tells Claudio after he got stabbed by Al that he might end this way, but Cambria intervenes from beyond the grave and inspires him with enough strength to carry on the fight. Afterwards, Coheed and Claudio are at Newo Ikkin's house, where Claudio is speaking with Apollo. Finally willing to let go of his hatred towards Coheed, Claudio forgives his father. Coheed does not respond, having finally moved on. Category:Characters Category:The Amory Wars Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:Year of the Black Rainbow Category:In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3